Recently, a large number of measurements using intermolecular interactions such as immune responses are being carried out in clinical tests, etc. However, since conventional methods require complicated operations or labeling substances, several techniques are used that are capable of detecting the change in the binding amount of a test substance with high sensitivity without using such labeling substances. Examples of such a technique may include a surface plasmon resonance (SPR) measurement technique, a quartz crystal microbalance (QCM) measurement technique, and a measurement technique of using functional surfaces ranging from gold colloid particles to ultra-fine particles. The SPR measurement technique is a method of measuring changes in the refractive index near an organic functional film attached to the metal film of a chip by measuring a peak shift in the wavelength of reflected light, or changes in amounts of reflected light in a certain wavelength, so as to detect adsorption and desorption occurring near the surface. The QCM measurement technique is a technique of detecting adsorbed or desorbed mass at the ng level, using a change in frequency of a crystal due to adsorption or desorption of a substance on gold electrodes of a quartz crystal (device). In addition, the ultra-fine particle surface (nm level) of gold is functionalized, and physiologically active substances are immobilized thereon. Thus, a reaction to recognize specificity among physiologically active substances is carried out, thereby detecting a substance associated with a living organism from sedimentation of gold fine particles or sequences.
In all of the above-described techniques, the surface where a physiologically active substance is immobilized is important. Surface plasmon resonance (SPR), which is most commonly used in this technical field, will be described below as an example.
A commonly used measurement chip comprises a transparent substrate (e.g., glass), an evaporated metal film, and a thin film having thereon a functional group capable of immobilizing a physiologically active substance. The measurement chip immobilizes the physiologically active substance on the metal surface via the functional group. A specific binding reaction between the physiological active substance and a test substance is measured, so as to analyze an interaction between biomolecules.
As a thin film having a functional group capable of immobilizing a physiologically active substance, there has been reported a measurement chip where a physiologically active substance is immobilized by using a functional group binding to metal, a linker with a chain length of 10 or more atoms, and a compound having a functional group capable of binding to the physiologically active substance (Japanese Patent No. 2815120). Moreover, a measurement chip comprising a metal film and a plasma-polymerized film formed on the metal film has been reported (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 9-264843).
On the other hand, when a specific binding reaction is measured between a physiologically active substance and a test substance, the test substance does not necessarily consist of a single component, but it is sometimes required to measure the test substance existing in a heterogeneous system, such as in a cell extract. In such a case, if various contaminants such as proteins or lipids were non-specifically adsorbed on the detection surface, detection sensitivity in measurement would significantly be decreased. The aforementioned detection surface has been problematic in that such non-specific adsorption often takes place thereon.
A thin film formation method involving spin coating comprises adding a coating solution dropwise to a substrate to be coated and drawing the coating solution thereon by centrifugal force, so as to form a thin film. However, this method is problematic in that film thickness distribution is likely to occur. In order to solve such a problem, several methods have been studied. For example, a method comprising adding a coating solution dropwise to a substrate to be coated and then rotating the substrate in a hermetically sealed inner cup has been reported (Japanese Patent No. 2942213). As a modified method thereof, a method comprising spin coating while injecting thin gas into the inner cup has also been reported (Japanese Patent No. 3231970). However, these methods could not sufficiently prevent unevenness in the film thickness generated in the marginal part of the substrate.